Darktail's group
|note}} |}} Darktail's group are a group of rogues, led by Darktail, who are responsible for exiling SkyClan from their home in the gorge as well as taking over ShadowClan for a short amount of time. When taking over ShadowClan, Darktail renamed the now Clan-sized group The Kin. Description :Darktail's group are a band of rogues who don't believe in the warrior code and are not considered a Clan. They appear to have no medicine cat, but know what several herbs are and what they do. They are ruthless, and attempt to copy the Clans' ways of life. They lived near the ShadowClan border, and while they are close to the Clans, their way of life is vastly different. They live off fear, and only the strongest cats can survive. Weakness is not tolerated in any way, and those they consider weak do not last long. Camp :After driving SkyClan out of their territory, Darktail and his rogues live in the gorge for several moons. When Alderpaw's patrol to find SkyClan returned to the lake territories, they are unknowingly followed by Darktail's group, who take up residence near the border. They later overrun ShadowClan, taking over their camp, just as they did SkyClan's. History In the Super Editions ''Hawkwing's Journey :Darktail first meets Hawkwing while the SkyClan warrior is out of camp. The two talk, and Hawkwing offers to bring Darktail back to camp, possibly to stay with SkyClan. Rogues start appearing more often in SkyClan's territory, causing fear. Later on, the white tom brings Rain, a member of his group, to the camp. Several cats are wary of the two cats but do not hesitate to welcome them both. Hawkwing wakes up to the rustling of branches, and leaves the den to investigate. He smells the scent of foreign cats, and is shocked as rogues begin to attack the cats. :During the battle, Darktail betrays SkyClan, revealing himself as the leader of the rogue groups who ambush SkyClan. This vicious assault on SkyClan and its members results in the death of many cats, including Sharpclaw, SkyClan's deputy. SkyClan is driven from their camp, and Darktail's group of rogues take over. In the ''A Vision of Shadows arc ''The Apprentice's Quest :While Alderpaw, Molewhisker, Sparkpaw, Cherryfall, and Needlepaw are on a patrol in search of SkyClan when they discover Darktail's group residing in SkyClan's home. The patrol is brought back to camp, unaware that they are not SkyClan. After the arrival of the Clan cats, the hunters come back and let Darktail chose a plump pigeon from the line of prey. The rest of the group begins to fight for the prey, shoving the weaker cats away. The patrol watches, horrified, but Needlepaw joins in and fights for a mouse. :Sparkpaw confronts Darktail over what they're doing and provokes him, causing him to growl at her. Molewhisker leads her away and Alderpaw is shocked that the SkyClan cats had become so ruthless and had strayed so far from the Warrior Code. Cherryfall suspects that they aren't the cats that Alderpaw thought they were and thinks they should just go back home. Alderpaw runs into a former SkyClan warrior named Mistfeather, and discovers the truth about the group. Darktail comes across Alderpaw during his conversation with Mistfeather, killing the gray loner. Alderpaw and his friends are taken as prisoners, but manage to sneak out of the camp during the night time, fleeing back to the Clans. Thunder and Shadow :Darktail and his rogues attack a WindClan patrol, causing Furzepelt to die, and Onestar to lose a life. Alderpaw considers the rogue group all traveling to the lake from the gorge. Later on, Needlepaw takes Violetkit to meet Darktail, with Sleekpaw, and there they scorn the Clan life ways. After Needlepaw convinces Violetkit to go tell Rain she can't meet him, she is saved from an owl by the rogues, who allow her to stay the night in their camp. Violetkit is watched closer, but notices how the younger cats take interest in her, even asking what the rogues were like. After Rowanstar turns down some of the rogues, Needlepaw takes most of the apprentices, including Violetkit, and joins the group. Needletail renames herself, along with Sleekwhisker, with the former being interested in Rain. However, Rain and Darktail have a fight over the group leadership, resulting in the gray tom losing an eye. Shocked, Violetpaw leaves the group and rejoins ShadowClan. Darktail takes his rogues to the pine forest Clan, fights Rowanstar, and takes over the camp, forcing Rowanstar, Tigerheart, and Tawnypelt out. Shattered Sky'' :Violetpaw mentions to Oakfur that Darktail calls his rogues 'Kin' now. Known residents Darktail's group *Flame *Nettle *Rain *Raven *Silt *Beenose *Cloverfoot *Berryheart *Needletail *Juniperclaw *Sleekwhisker *Violetpaw *Dragonfly *Roach *Unnamed black tom *Unnamed tabby she-cat with yellow eyes *Unnamed white she-cat *Unnamed huge tabby tom *At least two or three elders *A she-cat with three kits }} See also *Darktail *The Kin Notes and references Notes ru:Стая Темнохвостаde:Dunkelscheifs Familiefi:Darktail's Group Category:Clans and groups Category:Stubs